


Aliana Drabble #2

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diana is a good girlfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”





	Aliana Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Diana and Alicia # 2 for the new OTP drabbles? (SLA)

Alicia cursed under her breath as she woke from another nightmare. It had been a month since the horde hit the ranch, and she was still having nightmares of passing out in the pantry bunker and waking up to find everyone she tried to save turning to coming after her.

A moment later Diana was up as well, placing a hand on Alicia’s shoulder and drawing her attention. “You alright, Baby?” she asked, hoping the other girl had woken up because of a noise or something mundane like needing to go pee.

Alicia was about to lie, the words dying on her tongue as she shook her head rapidly. “No. I had the dream again.” She said, voice shaking as she fought back the urge to cry.

“Oh, Ali. It’s alright.” Diana said as she wrapped both arms around Alicia and pulled her down so they both laid back, Diana on her back with Alicia curled up against her side, her head on Diana’s shoulder as the first tears fell.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you with this. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alicia mumbled into Diana’s shoulder once she was calm enough to speak without it turning into a sob.

Diana ran her fingers through Alicia’s hair as she continued to hold her close. “Baby, you’re not a bother.” She assured, giving Alicia a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.” Alicia whispered, body tensing a little like she might start to cry again.

“If I thought any of that was true I would have talked to you about it. You’ve been through a lot. You just need time and someone to be there for you. Lucky for you we’ve got all the time in the world and I’m not going anywhere. Alright?” Diana whispered into Alicia’s ear, it sounded like a promise more than anything, and it made Alicia relax against her again.

Alicia gave a small nod, a small smile coming to her lips. “Alright.” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
